The secret no one knew
by AmeliaPond1997
Summary: Harry Potter is abused by his uncle and cousin. What happens when he gets the Hogwarts letter and hides it before his uncle and cousin can see it, what happens when there is more than one letter attached. He now has a father and... a creature inheritance? Severitus, Harry/Draco. Submissive Harry. Mentions of child abuse and neglect. Ron, Hermione, Ginny Bashing. Powerful Harry
1. The letter, Severus and escape

**The secret no one knew**

**Info**

Lots of people have read stories where Harry is Severus Snape's biological son and Harry finds out through a letter from his mom- most of the time he rips the second letter addressed to his father, what if 11 year old Harry Potter didn't, and instead gave Severus the letter, will Severus accept it, and what does Draco have to do with this? Severitus Harry x Draco slash! Heavy Dumbledore bashing.

**Chapter 1**

11 year old Harry Potter sat on his bed in his cupboard, it was morning and he was waiting for his aunt to release him from the walls that seemed to close in on him. After 9 almost 10 years living in a cupboard he was still afraid of the dark and had severe claustrophobia, but knew not to complain because the punishment for the complaint was a lot worse than being kept in a spider-filled room. Spiders were ok, he didn't mind them; it was the dark and the unknown that he feared.

Harry had his mother's green eyes and red hair, but Harry's eyes were brighter and his hair a darker red. He looked like an eight year old not an 11 year old.

"UP BOY, GET UP!" Screamed his aunt Petunia as she unlocked his door. Every morning it was the same Harry didn't even know his real name until he went to school. He was always referred to as 'boy' or freak'. Every day he would cook breakfast and dinner, he would complete an expanding list of chores and if he didn't complete them he would be hit with his uncles belt twice for every missed chore. To make it worse, his cousin Dudley would gather his gang and chase him around school in 'Harry hunting' until they either caught him or pounded him or he managed to get away somehow.

"Yes aunt Petunia." Harry rushed out and made his cousin and uncle their breakfasts. His aunt always made her own but trusted Harry enough to make Vernon's and Dudley's. Just as Harry finished plating the food and placing drinks on the table loud footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. It had been days since Harry had gotten his Hogwarts letter and he was so happy to be going.

Flashback

Harry had just finished cleaning up the dishes when the letter box flap opened. Before his uncle could ask, he rushed out to collect the mail. Before he got to the kitchen he saw a letter for him- he hid it under his shirts so then his uncle wouldn't take it off him. He gave the other letters to his uncle and went back to his cupboard he heard the bolt passing across the lock and he then opened his letter. What seemed like one letter was actually three. Harry opened the first and with the limited light saw that it was from Hogwarts and that magic was indeed real. He found a broken pencil and a scrap of paper.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I Harry James Potter do accept the Hogwarts letter, I ask that someone please take me away from my relatives as they are abusive and I live in a cupboard under the stairs, if you look at where it is mailed to said address, please get me out- the beatings are getting worse. Also I would like to know if it is possible to never return to this place, as I do not think that I will be able to survive much longer. Also I know nothing of magic so extra books might be needed and will most likely be second hand as I have no money._

_Thank you for the letter and I hope that you can get me out_

_Harry J. Potter_

End Flashback

It had been two days since then. One of his letters also enclosed was one form his mother.

Flashback

_My dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this then it is your 11__th__ birthday and I died at the hands of Lord Voldemort. If you are living at my sister's house then you would not now about magic or about the magical world that we are part of. First off, if you were told we died in a car crash, it's not true, James and I do not drive muggle (non- magical) contraptions and we are in hiding because of Voldemort. The Dark Lord is his other name and around certain people it is better to call him that. _

_The Dark Lord is an evil wizard set out to rid the world of muggles and muggle-born's, since we were in school he started a war, James and I entered into a society called the 'Order of the Phoenix' that was hell-bent on getting rid of the Dark Lord. A prophesy was made soon after you were born and we went into hiding. If you have read up to this then know that our secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew not Sirius Black, and that Peter betrayed us to Voldemort._

_I have another secret to tell you my darling and you will not believe it. James is not your real father, you real father is Severus Snape and he is the nicest man I know even though James, Sirius( your godfather), Remus Lupin(your second godfather) and Peter bullied him at school. James has already apologised for teasing him but Sirius and Remus I have no idea. _

_The second letter that you would have received is for Severus, please my dear, I ask you to give it to him, do not be sad if he is mean to you, it is part of his cover and he also thinks that you are James' son, if you are going to Hogwarts, give it to him at the opening feast, he is most likely a potions teacher there. _

_Now some happier news, I will tell you a bit about Hogwarts. Hogwarts is separated into four houses, Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Slytherin for the cunning, Ravenclaw for the studious. Your birth father was in Slytherin and I was in Gryffindor, if you meet your father, tell him I forgive him, he will understand. Also, both James and I would be proud of whatever house you are in, even though James is not your birth father, he still loves you as his own and made you his heir, this means you will gain Potter magic and money when you turn 17._

_All my love my dear,_

_Lily Potter-Snape nee Evens._

End Flashback

Harry was cleaning up around the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"BOY, get the door." Yelled Uncle Vernon.

"Yes sir." Making his way to the door he opened it and met the sight of a man in full black with a slightly hooked nose. His hair was oily and his eyes were black. He wore a suit and screamed 'money'.

"How may I help you sir?" Harry asked timidly.

"I am Severus Snape and I am here for Harry Potter."

"Hello Mr Snape, I'm Harry I just need to get a few things and I'll come with you."

Severus POV

Waiting outside of number 4 Privet Drive I see a house too perfect. The gardens have no weeds, the hedges are trimmed to perfection, the shed is clean and the house- from the outside is too clean. I ring the doorbell and hear a loud man yelling for the 'boy' to open the door. I wait patiently for the door to open and am rewarded with a small timid boy with blood red hair and green eyes standing behind it. What startled me was how young the voice sounded, I look closely at him and see bruises on his barely covered wrist and also on his shoulder, if that isn't abuse, I don't know what is. As he walks to the stairs to get his things, instead of going up the stairs like I thought, he goes to the cupboard and pulls out three letters, a worn blanket and an old teddy bear. Obviously that is where Harry sleeps and I can barely hold in the rage that a person could do such a thing.

"Are you ready to go Harry?"

"Yes sir. But I have something for you." He hands me one of the letters and I recognise the writing on the top, "Mum says she forgives you, I honestly don't know what that means."

"It's alright Harry. Follow me, we're going someplace safe."

"Really sir?" Harry smiles at me, his smile is brighter than the sun and for someone as abused as he is, he is still … pure and innocent.

"Yes Harry." I hold out my hand and Harry happily places his in mine. I walk to the apparition zone and pick Harry up. He raps his legs and arms around me and places his head in the crook of my neck. "This might feel funny, but don't let go."

I turn on the spot and apparate away, never to return to Privet Drive again.

End of Severus POV


	2. St Mungo

**The Secret no one knew**

* * *

**Chapter 2- St Mungo's**

Landing with grace, Severus held onto Harry as he tried to orientate himself after the apparition. He himself took many tries to get used to the squeezing feeling that always accompanied apparition.

"Are you alright Harry?" Severus asked softly, he didn't want to scare the poor boy after everything he'd been through.

"'M ok Sev'rus." Harry mumbled sleepily. Severus rubbed his hand softly up Harry back but pulled away when it felt damp. In horror Severus looked at the blood on his hands. Harry wasn't just tired, he was suffering from blood loss, and the apparition wouldn't have helped in anyway. Instead of using apparition to get to St Mungo's, Severus ran the three blocks away that it was. He burst into the doors and when the nurse saw the blood and who the blood came from she ushered him into the emergency room. Healers came immediately after Severus put Harry gently on his stomach on the table so then he could pull the shirt off. The healers got a pair of scissors and cut through the fabric, what they saw made even the Healers step back in shock. Harry's back was littered with old scars, bruises and new wounds from various instruments.

Long crisscrossing lines showed either a belt or a whip was used on him, large pieces of skin had been torn off from some sort of instrument and at least 3 ribs and his shoulder bone were broken. Severus yelled at them to hurry up and that brought them out of their daze. For three hours the 3 Healers worked on getting Harry stable, healing the broken bones, resetting ones that never healed properly, rubbing oils and pastes into his old and new wounds to get them to heal and getting rid of the scars. Sev didn't want Harry to be reminded every time he turned his back that he was never reminded of those (insert swear word of choice here) and what they did to him. The fact that Harry was still sane was amazing.

Finally Harry was scar less on both his front and back and his bruises were only yellow dots. It turned out that Dursley broke one of Harry's arms, broken two of his ribs, had massive scaring, burns to 20% of his body and he was almost black and blue with bruises, all-in-all, Harry was lucky to be alive.

Whilst waiting for Harry to wake up naturally from his potion-induced sleep, Severus read the letter Harry gave him and almost dropped it in shock. It was from Lily, his Lilly-flower.

_My dear Severus,_

_What I am going to tell you, you will probably not believe, but trust me my dear, all of it is true. You remember the night before graduation what we did? Well if so; know that the result is my little sweetheart, Harry. James never touched me the same way you did, I only married him to keep you safe from the Dark Lord. Harry might have been born on the 31__st__ of July, but he is not the prophesised one, at least, not for that prophesy, my love, I doubt Dumbledore would have told you the whole prophesy I believe it goes along the lines of_

'_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…**_

_**Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…**_

_**And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…**_

_**And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…**_

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."**_

_Harry is not the chosen one from this prophesy, he is part of a different prophesy that you will have to ask Gringotts for, the Ministry will not have this one as I was the one who created it- yes my love I am a seer, and you son has a good chance of being one too, whether it be feelings, or full blown visions I don't know, but what I do know is that he will definitely have whatever power you have, because whilst he took a lot of my looks, he took a lot of your gifts/powers._

_My love, if you are reading this, then this means I am dead, I do not blame you for what you did, both the fact that you would have told your master and that you helped create Harry. You must protect our son from Dumbledore and keep him safe. I have also not been honest with you, I am not a muggle-born witch, I am a half-blood, but it isn't muggle that I am half of, I'm a Kima, enclosed in this letter is a book, you will not find it in the envelope, so stop looking, you have to say out loud _'Mihi revela'_ but first you will have to read what I have to say next._

_My little Harry will become full Kima at his 15__th__ birthday, it will be painful, especially since his blood is being forced out but his inheritance, if you have an inheritance too, be near him when he comes to it, or so help me, I will come back from the grave and drag you back with me in the most painful way. Unless you tell him, he will not even know about the Kima inheritance until he goes through the stupid thing._

_Do not trust Dumbledore, and it would not have been the Dark Lord that killed James and I, it would have been him. Tom (the Dark Lord) would not have gone after us, I was part of his inner circle though I never took the mark, Tom isn't as insane or as blood thirsty as people think, he never killed those muggles, muggleborns or such- it was Dumbledore, I was a part of both meetings so I know exactly who killed who. Please my love, if Tom is gone, it is not because of something Dumbledore told you, it is because he killed Tom._

_I know this is confusing and strange for you love, but Harry also received a letter from me tell him about you, if you have already met and seen the glamor's then you will think he is James' son with my hair and eyes, this isn't true, the glamor's will fade a year before his inheritance. After you read this, take my little boy to Gringotts and have him tested for any compulsions and whether people have been stealing from our vaults, it won't be from Harry because he probably won't even know what Gringotts is. _

_I love you, and I am sorry to leave you Severus. _

_May the stars shine upon you and bless you this day that you may look after my child, in more than one way._

_Lily Potter-Snape nee Evens._

Half an hour after reading the letter, Severus was still looking at the letter, he only moved when he heard Harry gasp softly as he opened his eyes.

"Harry, are you alright son?"

"You read the letter?"

"Yes Harry and I ask again, are you alright?" Severus kept his voice and face gently and even managed a small smile for his son, his _son, _his and Lilly Evens son.

"Yes…dad" Harry said the last bit so softly, that it was almost impossible to hear. This time Severus smiled a lot larger, and it looked so natural, felt so too.

"Good, when we get out of here, I am going to take you to my house and then I will give you clothes and you are not to do chores, unless you want to, I will not force you to do anything, except some rules that you have to follow to keep you safe, ok?"

"Yes dad." Harry said, almost bouncing in eagerness.

Just as Harry finished talking, a Healer came in to check on Harry.

"Well Mister Potter, you will be able to leave tomorrow morning with Mister Snape here, if you do as the nurses say, alright?"

"Yes sir." As soon as the Healer left Severus turned to Harry and saw him trying to keep his eyes open.

"It's alright Harry, you can sleep, and I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thanks…dad." Harry closed his eyes and his breathing evened out, he was asleep before Severus could click his fingers.

Severus combed his long fingers softly through Harry's hair and smiled.

"I'm going to love living with you from now on my son."

* * *

AN. Ok, so i know i haven't updated in a while, but im getting help, so loves, see you soon

REVIEW- Makes me write faster

I have a survey on my page and to tell you about it- If it has PM next to it- it means that if you want specific things, then send me a message and I will try, I will give it 3 chapters before I tell you the results and then, well, we will see

**Team Major Witlock gets a cookie for letting me ask him to help me- you help me, you get cooking**

_Bye loves_

**_Amelia_**


	3. Gringotts

**Gringotts**

As Harry and Severus walked up the steps to Gringotts, Severus was reminded on how manipulative Dumbledore was when they were in St Mungo's.

_**Flashback**_

_Severus was reading the final words in the Tale of Three Brother's when Albus Dumbledore, holder of too many names turned up at Harry's door._

"_Harry my boy, why aren't you at the Dursley's?" Albus asked, not seeing Severus in the chair next to his._

"_Who are you and how do you know about the Dursley's?" Said Harry quietly to Dumbledore_

"_My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, now why aren't you with your aunt and uncle?"_

"_They are no more his aunt and uncle than you are old man, Lily was adopted." Said Severus, tired of being ignored by the old coot._

"_Really dad, mum wasn't even related to Aunt Petunia?"_

"_Young man, you should not listen to this man, he is the one that sold your parents out to your parent's killer."_

"_Mum and my step-father's killer, Sev is my dad, the healers did a paren… parten… Dad, what was it again?"_

"_Paternity tests Harry." Said Sev patiently_

"_Be that as it may my boy, he might have tricked the healer or-" Albus was cut off by Severus who looked as enraged as a charging bull._

"_Now you listen here, I would not lie to an 11 year old boy who's mother is MY WIFE. Yes old man, I married Lily before James could but the three of us kept it secret so then you would never find out. Now you will either leave willingly or you will be forced by aurors to leave, your choice you old coot, oh and __I quit__."_

_After those words, Dumbledore literally ran from the room. Severus sighed and went to find a healer so then they could discharge Harry. When he came back he found Harry hiding under his bed with tears streaming down his face._

"_Harry, what is it?" Asked Severus quietly trying not to startle him._

"_I talked to the old man after you left, and he tried to take me away so I screamed and he disappeared, where did he go?"_

"_That old coot went back to Hogwarts. It's all right Harry, you did nothing wrong. And now we are able to leave this dump. So, no crying ok."_

"_Ok Daddy." Grabbing onto Severus' hand, the two left St. Mungo's for Gringotts._

_**End Flashback**_

Looking at his son, Severus saw that Harry was watching the goblins in fear.

"It's ok Harry, no one will hurt you here, not even the old coot." Walking up to a teller, Harry hid behind his leg in an effort to remain unseen, completely unnecessary but funny all the same.

"May gold pile high for you and your people." Said Severus in goblin tongue.

"May interest fill you vaults. How may I be of assistance to you Mr. Snape and Potter?"

"Actually its Mr. Potter-Snape, Lily married me before James." Injected Severus.

"Well then, how may I help you gentlemen?"

"We require a bank statement of Harry's vaults as well as a blood test."

"Very well then, come into my office." The short goblin led the duo to a room about a 10 minute walk away from the main entrance of the bank. The goblin sat the duo on chairs in the centre of the room before going to a filing cabinet at the back of the room (1). From here the goblin- identified as Griphook from the plaque on his desk- pulled out a scroll. When he opened said scroll it was blank, Severus looked at the sheet with dawning comprehension. It was a blood scroll, add a drop of blood and it would show your family history- including inheritances of both creature and monetary-as well as deposits and taking of money (A.N I know there is a technical name but I can't remember it). The scroll uses the memory in the blood because all blood has a bit of dad and mum, through this method the scroll shows at least 12 generations of family members, both directly and indirectly related to the sponsor. Griphook explained this to Harry (A.N I am not writing that again).

"Mr. Potter-Snape-"

"-Harry, please call me Harry." He butted in.

"Alright then Harry, prick your finger and let a single drop fall on the page and soon we will know all that is needed." Doing as the goblin said the drop grew into a tree of names (think Black family tree except smaller and to do with Harry). At the top of the scroll, had the names Godric, Salazar, Rowena and Helga. Underneath those were the words Kima, Selaphiel, Nymph and Satyr, respectively. The lines branched out until they met at one Hadrian Salazar Snape-Potter, son of Lily Evens and Severus Snape, adopted son of James Potter.

"Lily wasn't a muggleborn after all." Severus talked to himself softly.

"Dad, are you ok?" Harry asked sofly.

"Yes son, I'm fine. Griphook, is it possible to see if any money was taken out of any of the accounts without permission from Harry?"

"Of course it is, give me a second." And with that, Griphook went to another cabinet and went through it until he came out with a second sheet of parchment, unlike pervious times, this scroll had a lot of writing on it.

"Over the past 5 years, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Albus Dumbledore have been taking over 5 million galleons and 2 thousand sickles from the main Potter vault, I am able to get all the money back, with a small fee of one galleon. Also the Potter invisablity cloak, bond rings and hundreds of expensive books have been taken, these will not cost anything to retrieve as they shouldn't have left the vault without a Potter there. No money has been taken from other vaults."

"Collect all money and items with interest, I will pay 10 galleons to do so."

"Of course Mr. Snape. Now, would you like an inheritance test done?"

"Yes, I know that Harry is a Kima, but beyond that, no idea."

"Ok, I will call the manager to do so. It will not take long."

* * *

A.N. Sorry for taking so long to update, i do go to school and I just recieved free time, as it is, it is during lunch that I'm posting this... Any way, there is a pole on my page for what other inheritance Harry should have. SO far, no one has voted so, I will go with something else if not. You have 4 weeks, i will post a new update then, as i can't do the next part of this page until then. Be advised, this time may change, depending on how i feel.


	4. Update

**A.N**

**Ok, so I haven't forgotten all of you's nor the books, BUT I have been so busy with school and I am going on holiday on the 9****Th**** of September in Australia for me, but I have no idea about other countries. I will return on the 11****th**** of October, again Australian dates. After I get back I will try to write more, so far I have about half of all of the books written, but I am stuck and I have no idea what to do. Any one got any hints? PM me or post it in the comments.**

**For all of you who have reviewed, you are lovely and receive a cookie. All of those who didn't don't get one. Any way, I try to respond to reviews. **

**For the SNK, Anyone who wants to know what a kima is, it is sort of like a neko, a type of cat demon, don't bother searching for it, its mine and mine alone. Ummm, anyway, will post soon. I will update after my holidays with the overview of the Poll, it is still up, I will then write the chapter based on that and I will also explain exactly what a Kima is. I do have a beta, and will be in correspondence with them soon, but for now, Ciao.**

**AmeliaPond1997**

**P.S. This chapter will be replaced when I have finished writing the story. And if you are going to say mean things, don't be anonymous, tell me your name, I will only roast you over a fire with marshmallows.  
**


End file.
